Teardrops
by supermegafoxtawesomehot
Summary: This is basically a continuation of Aria and Ezra's scene at the end of 2X24. Spoilers for that episode. Rated T because I'm over cautious and for brief mentions of certain "activity's" during the final scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok can I just say**

** I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON, I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON, I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON, I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON, I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON, I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON, I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON,I HATE BYRON! **

**Now that's out of the way, I wasn't planning on writing this but after watching tonight's episode I had to write a continuation of Aria and Ezra's situation. Its going to be a 2/3 shot depending on where my plot bunny takes me. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes in advance. I didn't have a Beta because I just wanted to get this out there. If it bothers you, you can send me the mistakes in a pm and I will gladly change it.**

***Disclaimer* I don't own pretty little liars ,I just like to pretend I do**

* * *

><p>Aria laid in Ezra's arms and stared into his beautiful eyes with a small sad smile on her face. She had often dreamed of being with him in that way but her fantasies had nothing on the real thing. Her only regret was that it was tainted by impending departure. Her devastation was made ten times worse because her own father was the one to do this to her.<p>

She knew she had kicked below the belt with her threat but she hadn't known what else to do, her parents were threatening to completely uproot her life. She had expected some sort of retaliation but this, this was unforgivable. How dare they go so far as to have him fired!

There was no doubt in her mind that this was the reason her parents had given up on the boarding school idea. Why send her away when they could have him fired and force him to move.

The more she thought about it the angrier she got until tears started building in the corner of her eyes and rolled down her already raw face. Ezra gently wiped them away with his thumb and held her closer kissing her soft dark hair.

What was going to happen to there relationship? Aria knew they had to talk about it, but a small part of her wanted to put it off as long as she could. Hearing him say the words, to know they were actually over would destroy her. The only problem was the security of not talking about it could only last so long. She knew the longer they waited the harder it would be to face so she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"So where does this leave us?".

"I honestly don't know" he admitted starring at the ceiling in frustration "It seems no matter what we do fate just doesn't want us together"

"It's not fate Ezra it's my dad. I honestly thought eventually he would come around but he's not and I can't loose you, I just can't." Aria said before erupting into a fit of sobbing.

"Shh Aria calm down, its ok." Ezra tried to comfort her but really what could he say?

"No its not, it's anything but ok. Do you still not regret meeting me at that bar?" she asked with a small sarcastic smile referencing to a conversation they had while he was still her teacher.

"No, I don't. I wish things were different but I can never regret being with you"

"But you lost your job? How can you ..." Aria started but Ezra interrupted her immediately.

"Jobs come and go. I can always find another one, but I can't find another you."

"Ezra I'm not worth it, "she choked

"Don't ever say that. Don't even think it. You are worth 1000 jobs. I guess we will just have to do the long distance thing, because I can't loose you either."

"Do you know the statistics for long distance relationships Ezra?"

"Since when have we been ones for statistics?" Ezra asked "Do you know what the statistics for student teacher relationships are? Most end with a diploma and an orange jumpsuit, but we overcame that. We can over come this to because you are right, we can't let them win the war, one battle at a time."

"One battle at a time" she repeated

"My parents live in Main so I will be gone for a while but I can try to find a job in one of Rosewoods neighboring towns. That way we can see each other on weekends and once you turn 18 there is nothing anyone can do."

It was amazing how Ezra could always make her feel better, no matter how dire the situation. She kissed him with more force than she though possible and they both got up to collect there clothes that had gotten thrown around the room during there "activities".

"I have to go" she told him" There is already going to be enough fighting for tonight without adding the fact I broke curfew to it."

"Please don't start anything with them, I don't want you to loose your family over this."

"I can't promise that. After everything that they did … I'm just so mad at them Ezra. I can't just let it go"

She could tell he was about to argue with her but something in her expression seemed to stop him in his tracks.

"Just be carful, remember you still have to live with them for another year" Ezra wrapped his arms around her "I just don't want you to say anything your going to regret"

"Believe me. I won't regret anything I say tonight." And with that heavy statement hanging in the air, she kissed him and walked purposely towards the front door

* * *

><p><strong>OHH whats she gonna do? Next chapter is the confrontation with her parents. *Warning* Byron bashing, but honestly do any Ezria shipper care right now? Ok good.<strong>

** Please leave a review. I am always looking forward to feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK sorry it took so long. I knew what I wanted to happen I just couldn't get the words to form and I wanted to do the confrontation justice. Last night I was trying to avoid going to sleep and everything just sort of clicked it was almost scary. I walked up to the computer and everything just came in one fell swoop. I'm sorry if it seems a little ooc but It literary wrote itself. Rereading this all I have to say is apparently you should not piss me off, because I don't know where this came from but as I was typing I was slamming keys and feeling the emotions as I was writing. Now enough on my obviously fragile mental state after last nights episode (don't even get me started) and on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Aria slowly turned the doorknob to her house desperate not to make a sound. Despite what she said to Ezra, she did have some preservation instincts. She knew if she confronted her parents tonight, while she was still so upset, this whole thing could blow up even worse.<p>

Right as she reached the stairs the light flipped on revealing Byron and Ella sitting in the living room clearly waiting for her. She let out a sigh as she realized that she would not be aloud to leave unquestioned. Aria took a deep breath and turned towards her parents waiting for the fallout.

It was deathly silent and no one seemed to want to be the on who broke it. It was eerie, like the calm before the storm. Finally unable to take it any more Ella's sharp voice rang through the quite house like a bullet

"Where have you been?"

Aria considered lying, but why? Once she confronted them about Ezra there would be no denying how she got the information so se responded "At my Boyfriend's Apartment"

Byron's face turned to red so fast it would have been comical had the situation not been so serious.

"Last time I checked" Byron growled, trying in vain to keep from shouting "You didn't have a "boyfriend". You had an elicit encounter with a statutory Rapist."

That was IT! If her dad wanted to have a go at her for the threat she made, or what he deemed a "Perverted" relationship that was one thing, but to degrade Ezra and drag him through the mud, especially when he was not there to defend himself, made her blood boil. Before she knew it she was shouting.

"Ya because you know absolutely everything don't you? You walk on holy ground that the rest of us can only dream of. When you have an affair with a student it is absolutely fine but if anyone else is put in that situation, watch out because all hell will break loose! You are such a hypocrite, it makes me SICK! At least I didn't cheat"

"How dare you talk to me like that. My relationship was a mistake and I gave Ezra the chance to admit it was a mistake and move on but he didn't do it"

"That's because its not a mista.."

"Don't interrupt me! You were his student, he was your teacher, don't tell me it wasn't a mistake."

"Or what? What will you do dad? You already got him fired; cost him his livelihood, his home, Everything! You have NOTHING to threaten us with!"

"Oh ya? Well how about I go down to the police station and have him arrested? Hmm How dose THAT sound?"

"They would laugh you out of the precinct" she told him with a smug smile "The age of consent in Pennsylvania is 16. The only thing you could have done is have his teaching credentials revoked for being with a student, but oh wait, you all ready got him fired so that's all null and void now."

"Oh" she added just because she knew it would piss him off more "I almost forgot We didn't have sex until tonight witch I have to thank YOU for, because we were planning on waiting until I was 18. However now that he had to leave to stay with his PARENTS because he can't support himself anymore, we didn't know when we were going to see each other again. You pushed us right into each others arms!"

Byron raised his hand like he was going to slap her but clenched it in a fist and lowered his shaking arm to his side.

"And Mom your quite over there. Nothing to add? I know you must have something to say on the subject"

"Enough Aria, I don't even recognize you anymore. This behavior began right after you started seeing Ezra. He is clearly a bad influence on you and that is one of the many reasons I agreed with this plan to get him out of your life."

"No, you know when it started? Right after we told you and Dad about us and you guys made it your mission to break us up. All I wanted to do was introduce you to the man I love and you guys threw it back in my face. You want to know why I kept it from you guys for so long? This right hear, I mean God is it any surprise I didn't come forth sooner. And now you want me to let you in and tell you what's going on in my life after this. Really?"

"We are trying to keep you SAFE!" she shouted repeating what she had said earlier in her classroom.'

"That is a bold face lie if I ever heard one! If that was the case you would not have taken the one person who made me safe out of my life. I told you how much he meant to me and how much he helped me during all the crap I have had to go through sense school started but you didn't care! So don't tell me you are doing it for me because your not you are only doing it for you because you can't handle me and Ezra as a couple. Don't pretend otherwise. You both can go to Hell"

She ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut locking it behind her before she fell to the ground and broke down sobbing. She could hear her parents arguing downstairs but she didn't very much care what they had to say. All she knew is she had no idea when she was going to see Ezra again and it was all there fault. Numbly she walked up to the computer, pulled up Microsoft Word and started typing;

Dear Dean Summers, It is my regret to inform you of an inappropriate relationship with one of your undergrad students and Professor Byron Montgomery...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Will she send it? What is going to happen? You guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see. It looks like this will at least be one more chapter after this. Thank you to all my readers and all the people who took time to review!<strong>

_HarrylovesGinny09, thehelloitsme, Signe, OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat,HaleyJamesScottNathanScott,WWKMDbracelets- Thanks I appreciate it. Glad you guys all like the story._

_.dreamers- Thank you so much for reviewing. I have to admit your story's have been a secret guilty pleasure of mine for a long time (well now its really not that secret anymore) but it is so cool that you like my story! You rock_

_Notinyourlifetimehoney- I can't thank you enough for your feed back. I am horrible at spelling and grammar. This is my first story without a beta so I can use all the help I can get._

_GilmoreGirls945- Every episode is Amazing! ;) but yes last week was really good. Thanks for reviewing_

_Fanpire101- Yay another starkid!(hugs just for that) Your theory was really good and I wish is had happened!_

_xonessienichole- I hope I didn't disappoint. I added That Go to hell just for you._

_wantstowriteforyou- Thank you. The dialogue is always tricky for me because I want everything to be in character. Glad you thought it was good!_

_xoray812- Your not the only one. )_

_Satan's Adorable Spawn- I hope i did it justice. Let me know what you thought!_

_cherub123- Did she have enough of a go at him? ;) Glad you liked it._

_ gigi- Ezra is amazing. The fun thing about writing him is literary nothing is to sappy. He is cuteness personified!_


End file.
